Shattered Love
by Princess Sayori
Summary: Tai is the idol of everyone but suddenly his girl dumps him. How will Matt helpTai tovercome his consequences?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any rights to the show. If you're against Taito I suggest you look somewhere else.  
  
Author's Notes: Tai in the idol of all digi-destined. E-mail me at baby_michiru@hotmail.com  
  
Tai was grasping his chest in pain as he had heard that the girl of his dreams had left him forever, without even telling him. It was the pain of a shattered love, all the pain of a broken heart. Tai couldn't help wondering why this was happening to him, and that life should be spent with the one that you love the most; which was impossible for him now since his only love was gone . . ..  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Within a day, everyone in the digi-destined group has heard about Tai and his dream girl. Meanwhile Tai was still dumbstruck aching for his girl, while the rest of the group met at the nearby park for a little discussion.  
  
"Don't worry everyone, everything is going to be all right, I mean Tai is just like anyone else having their own issues to deal with. Though he is just a normal teen like us, he dresses normal, acts normal well maybe his hair isn't really normal, talk about big spiky hair. There can't be so much to worry about, I mean he is our so called, ""Leader and mentor,"" we look up to him, he's a pro athlete and he's everyone's idol and maybe even every girl's dream guy. So what's the big deal? Everything! If he's not okay we're not okay. If he's in trouble we're in trouble and must I say MAJOR trouble." Joe adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Calm down Joe you are really scaring us now. What's with this worrying thing? It's not the first time that this has happened...okay well maybe it is. But still I don't see anything wrong with Tai, he still looks perfectly calm and normal to me."  
  
"Well Sora, what do you know about being normal? Did you know that the normal person has more panic attacks than those that suffer from it?" Added Joe.  
  
"Yeah . . .Yeah . . . I think that Tai should get like a total makeover, I heard that there's a discount at the brand new spa centre; besides it always cheers me up. It's either that or shopping!"  
  
"Prodigious everyone! This is really simple! My theory is that if we try to make Tai happy back to the way he was before then we're happy back to normal case is closed. Right? Hey Matt what do you think of this?" while Izzy continued to look up more info on his laptop.  
  
"Well Mimi, as you can see not everyone is into shopping or makeovers. I think that everyone should just chill and let Tai figure it out for himself. He will know what the right decision is when the time comes and sooner or later he will learn to accept it . . ."  
  
"Hey Matt since when did you become so wise? Anyways I do think you're right but if that doesn't work let's try plan B!" Everyone huddles in a circle arguing what Plan B would be.  
  
"Whatever!" Said Matt coolly as he walked to the nearest bench at the park and took out his harmonica. I do hope you're all right Tai, where would I be without you?   
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
This is not going good, ever since "SHE" left me everything around me is getting so complicated! Talk about responsibilities, I'm other people's idol, I'm the star on the soccer team and the leader of the Digi-destined (back in the old days anyways, but they still look up to me.) Why does everything evolve around me? Even though I have the crest of courage doesn't mean that I have to be brave at everything, why am I depressed right now? Oh, Matt where are you when I need you? You always clear up my mind whenever you're here... Tai had opened his eyes gazing drowsily at the ceiling; he had been lying in his bed for two days straight. That's what I'll do I'll call Matt and see if he can make me feel better, he always does. I'd better get dressed and meet him at some café, don't want Mom or Kari to know that I'm depressed over some girl. So Tai quickly changed into his street clothes and hurriedly tried to call Matt on his cell phone.  
  
After the discussion at the park everyone left to do his or her own things. In the meantime, Matt was walking by himself down the busy street of Tokyo. Why can't I get you out of my mind? There must be some reason. After all we are close buddies and we have developed a close friendship (well that's what my crest is all about), everyone knows that but is it really friendship that we have developed? Or is it something more? I wonder how you're feeling today; maybe we can talk it over. Yeah that's right talk it over a nice cup of coffee at one of those fancy café...and ...and...what am I thinking? Only girls would do that sort of thing like Mimi and Sora...Just thinking of Tai made Matt feel heartsick Matt had no idea what to do or what to think but he kept pace and continued walking. Stupid Tai why can't I have one moment without you popping into my mind? I can't take this anymore I have to see you! Matt took out his cell phone, dialled the familiar number and walked to the  
side of a building to let people pass.  
  
"Aww not this time, not right now, who can he be talking to that is so important!" cried Matt in disbelief.  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the line....  
  
"Buddy where can you be at this hour? I knew that those cell phones couldn't be trusted, always need battery-charging and new replacements; and Matt doesn't have band practice tonight, or does he? He's not with T.K. or at his father's place ..." Tai slowly hung up the phone in disappointment that his "meeting" wouldn't be happening today.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Later that summer night Tai was out on the porch sitting cosily on a deck chair. "What a beautiful sunset that was and now the stars are shining. If only someone was here to see it with me then I wouldn't feel so glum . . ."  
  
"I'll see it with you Tai, after all I have nothing better to do than leave my brother feeling like this."  
  
"K-K-Kari. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with T.K. and the others?"  
  
"Aww, come on Tai have a heart. Can't your little sister look out for her big brother once in a while? Well we were supposed to have this meeting with T.K. and the other's at Davis's place, but as you know Davis has a soccer practice tonight. Whatever we were going to have today has been postponed till next week. Now I have all the time in the world to cheer you up!"  
  
Seeing that Kari only wanted to help, Tai obediently let her chat with him.  
  
"What do you mean cheer me up? I'm fine. I'm cool. Nothing's wrong. I don't even know what you're talking about." Replied Tai with a guilty look.  
  
"Come on Tai, you know what's wrong and you can't hide it from us. We all know what happened and we are very sorry about it; but that doesn't mean your life has ended. You can't just stay in your bedroom all the time and get depressed. Look, maybe she wasn't the type that you were looking for; and for a fact, I'm sure you'll be able to find the right one when the time comes. So how about it Tai?"  
  
"Gosh Kari, you're quite wise to be my kid sister."  
  
"After all I do have the crest of light. And helping other's out of their dark sorrow's is my specialty." Patting her brother on the shoulder, she left the porch joining her dad to a game on soccer in the living room.  
  
Well Kari, you are right. Tomorrow will be the day that everything is going to change . . .   
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Author's notes: So what do you guys think about this story? It's not actually complete but I'll try to finish it asap. Do you guys  
  
have any suggestions for the rest of the story? Or comments? Or if you can think of a title for this story. If so please review and I'll try to finish this up. In case you guys haven't noticed, this was my first fan fic. I know it might not be as good but please review Thanks ^_~ 


End file.
